


Peribat

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: No one bothers to knock anymore - the close quarters for the past months has made knocking a dispensable formality. Levi isn’t really bothered by it. Unless...“What do you think?”He sucks in a sharp breath, heart hammering in his ears.Unless it's Mikasa.





	Peribat

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever rivamika, and what do I do? That’s right. I give you pain. I wish I was more sorry ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

Levi hears the click of the latch as the knob turns, the creak of the hinges as the door swings open. No one bothers to knock anymore - the close quarters for the past months has made knocking a dispensable formality. Levi isn’t really bothered by it. Unless...

“What do you think?”

He sucks in a sharp breath, heart hammering in his ears.

Unless it's Mikasa.

Another thing the close quarters has done is drive him up a fucking wall. There’s no place to escape when she comes knocking, no one to pass the conversation on to, no time to chase away the nerves and bury the longing.

“Think of what?” he asks as he turns.

She stands in the doorway, a strand of her hair - much shorter now - out in front of her face. She twists it between her fingers, her eyes going cross as she watches the movement.

Cute.

“It suits you,” Levi answers. It reminds him of how she fights, fluid and graceful and exacting and ferocious.

“But?” she asks, peering past her hair and directly at him.

Levi blinks.

Damn. She’s getting better at reading him.

“It’s...longer on the left,” he lies. The cut is perfect, but he can't exactly wax poetic about how radiant she looks to her face.

Mikasa hums and takes another strand between her fingers, compares the two with a frown.

“Just sit.”

He stands from the chair he’s been occupying and walks over to a small cabinet against the opposite wall of the room, rummages in the drawers until he finds a pair of scissors. The blades are a bit dull, but they’ll do for a quick, and completely unnecessary, trim.

“I like my ears,” she says as she takes a seat.

She smiles, quick and small and almost unnoticeable, and Levi is thankful to have seen it before it disappeared.

“Good thing you said something,” he quips, tapping at the top of her left ear with the scissors, not missing how the sudden coolness of the metal on her skin makes her shoulders shiver.

He savors the moment before delicately taking up some of her hair. It's even silkier than he’s imagined. He has to fight the powerful urge to run his fingers through it.

“Something wrong?”

Levi twitches. “No,” he says as he begins snipping pointlessly at the edges.

Thankfully she closes her eyes as he does this so she can't see how little he's actually removing. It also gives him a chance to admire her - her nose, her cheeks, her lips. He wonders if their as soft as they look.

Well, this is getting dangerous.

“There,” he announces, even though he's barely been at it a few minutes. He's afraid if he takes any longer he'll do something stupid.

“Mm. Thank you.”

He shrugs, tucks her hair behind her ear, fingers lingering a few moments before he withdrawals his hand. That may have been a little self indulgent, but maybe she doesn't notice.

Mikasa thanks him again as she stands and goes to the door, and just when Levi thinks he can breathe easy again she pauses and turns back towards him.

“Corporal.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

Levi is about to ask what for, but is stopped by the look in her eyes, intense and knowing.

Damn.

“Save your apologies for Sasha,” he says, trying to avoid what’s coming. “Aren’t you supposed to be relieving her on watch about now?”

“No, I mean--”

“I know,” he grits out. A little too harshly judging by the way she flinches. He crosses his arms over his chest and digs his fingers into his skin, says it again, softer. “I know.”

“I do think,” she pauses, gaze flicking across his face as she searches for the words. “I think you’re very--”

Levi holds up his hand to stop her. He doesn’t think he can take the embarrassment if she continues.

“...I’m sorry,” she repeats.

The sincerity of it makes his chest hurt.

“It’s fine. Really.”

She hesitates a moment, jaw working like she wants to say more, but she must think better of it because she stays silent and nods instead; graces him with another small, rare smile before leaving as she came, sudden and quiet except for the creak and the click.

Levi lets out a deep sigh as soon as she's gone, scratches at his undercut.

So he's been found out. It could have gone worse, he supposes. At least she was nice about it. Still, he can’t deny how much it sucks to know for certain that these feelings are entirely his own. There’s nothing for it, though, so he does what he always does. He grabs a broom and starts to clean - sweeps away Mikasa’s hair, along with everything else.


End file.
